Rut
by loveless139
Summary: Ciel is in a dress and corset... Again. It's a little short but was all I could muster.BL/Yaoi beware. Dont like dont read.


A/N: I own nothing

Ciel was upset. Once again, he was forced into a dress with a corset. Only this time it had been Grell and the Undertaker who had made him put it on. Then, they had refused to tell him why. All they did was dress him up like this and then left him sitting in a dim room of a manor he had never seen before.

"Stupid reapers." He muttered trying to slouch to make his posture match his attitude… Being in a corset, that plan failed. "Stupid corset."

The small Phantomhive heir spent a few minutes attempting to rip the pre-mentioned corset off. Several attempts later, he was left winded and still in the cursed piece of clothing. He swore when he got his hands on those two he would make them pay for this. This was just ridiculous.

A hand slid up his arm to circle his neck, pressing lightly. "Such a pretty little morsel. All dressed up for me too," Growled a voice next to his ear. A shiver ran down the young boy's spine as a second arm coiled around his waist. "I can't wait to unwrap my present. I've always dreamed of tainting your soul."

"Sebastian, unhand me, you buffoon." Ciel hissed, not liking how his body was reacting to the possessive intent that was pouring off his 'butler'.

With a bout of loud laughter, the demon lifted the young man out of his seat. "Not this time, my lord." That said, Sebastian walked over to a nearby table. He dropped Ciel roughly onto it and slid a hand up the boy's thigh until his fingertips brushed something unusual. "Lace panties? That's a little out of the ordinary for you."

"Of course it is. Those idiots held me down and forced me into all these clothes. Release me now!" Ciel yelled.

"If you say so, my lord." The butler cheekily replied before yanking the panties off the Earl. Ignoring the squwak from the boy, he slid his hand back up under the skirt to trace his fingers over the obvious proof that the occupier of the dress was indeed not female.

Struggling against the demon, the Phantomhive boy hollered, "That is not what I meant and you know it. Stop touching me there!" He tried to scratch at Sebastian's face.

"You might want to pick your words better, my lord."

The hand shifted down to circle a rosebud before pushing into it mercilessly. The demon ignored the pained cries of the boy in front of him. Shoving a second finger in his hidden entrance, Sebastian started to scissor his fingers to stretch the boy. For the first few minutes, Ciel thrashed and wailed but soon the wails began to turn into tiny moans. Then, those tiny moans morphed into full-blown cries of pleasure when Sebastian started to cruelly torture his prostate.

"Please!" Ciel groaned, unconsciously thrusting back on the fingers violating him.

"What are you asking for? You have to be specific." The demon growled into his ear again.

"Stop teasing me. If you're gonna do something, do it!" The boy growled back before biting the demon's earlobe, thinking he was getting ahead in the matter.

Sebastian froze completely upon feeling the younger man's teeth in his flesh. Ciel waited, contemplating fleeing because of the sudden feeling that he was most certainly the prey in the room. Loud tearing filled the room, causing the boy to yelp in surprise as the front of his skirt was torn completely off his dress. The next move caused him to screech in pain as his demon thrust into him hard. Without waiting for Ciel to adjust to the rod being shoved into him, he stared quickly fucking the boy.

"Doesn't it feel dirty to have another man's cock pushing inside you? To feel how someone else uses your body to satisfy their own need? To make you a slut, moaning and begging for more?" Sebastian growled lowly as he continued to thrust hard into the boy, making the table slam into the wall.

Ciel found himself unable to do anything but hold onto the man plunging deep inside him and moan like a cheap whore. "Harder! Harder please!" He begged shamelessly.

"Yes, my lord." Snarled into his ear before the thrusts increased in severity.

Feeling the pleasurable friction caressing his insides and his butler's abs rubbing against his dick, the Phantomhive heir felt himself drifting closer to the edge. He fought it as hard as he could to hold on as long as possible but it was just too much for him. With a scream, Ciel came all over his and Sebastian's chest. Being subjugated to the rippling, convulsing muscles of the ass he was thoroughly fucking, Sebastian followed the earl into climax without fail, thrusting his orgasm out. He collapsed over the boy.

"So…" Ciel panted. "Why was I put in a dress and dragged here?"

Sebastian smirked, licking the boy's collarbone. "Demons have period of heat and rut in which they become intolerable. Plus, I like the way your ass looks in a corset and a skirt." He explained lightly.

"Works for me. Just warn me next time or something." He mumbled.


End file.
